


Brothers

by CourtyardJester



Category: OFF (Game)
Genre: Heart Warming, OC guardians in this too, Short One Shot, Sibling Love, Siblings, a bit sad tbh, other characters make a brief appearance, pre-game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 10:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19355140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourtyardJester/pseuds/CourtyardJester
Summary: Valerie wishes he was more useful. Pablo wishes his brother could see how great he truly is.





	Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on the OFF Amino, so I thought I’d post it here.
> 
> Edit: I also posted this on Quotev under the name BerryBounce)

Zone 0 had always been a quiet place. An island of yellow floating atop a sea of plastic. The sun’s position in the sky made for optimal sunbathing, and that’s what Valerie did as he lay belly up on the roof of the lone building on the island. The heat felt nice against his pale furless body allowing himself to warm up from a morning of being indoors. The food that seemed to appear each day was lackluster as usual, but it satisfied him so he couldn’t complain. Soon, another joined him, his littermate, Pablo. The older cat licked the top of his brother’s head and flicked his tail as he curled his tail around his paws, a large smile on his lips.

“It’s quite a lovely day out today, is it not?” Pablo asked openly as his yellow eyes scanned the horizon. Valerie purred happily in response, rolling onto his stomach to look at his kin.

“Indeed it is. How was helping Dedan get settled?”

“It was alright. I’m sure he’ll do just fine running Zone One.”

“That’s good. He’s a very good man.”

“That he is.”

A comfortable silence washed over the two as they watched the sky. Merigold and cobalt eyes scanned the clouds as they watched flocks of birds flutter through the sky. They seemed so close yet so far away. Oh how the younger would love to get just one. They looked so plump and filling. Enough for the brothers to share at least one. One day Valerie would bring one back for him and Pablo. He would show his brother how useful he could be, even if he wasn’t a guardian! 

“One day, I’ll catch us a bird.”

Pablo looked to his brother.

“Pardon?”

“I’m gonna catch us a bird! A big bird! The biggest bird ever!” Valerie stated, hopping to his paws. “It’s going to fill our bellies to the point that we won’t be able to move for days! Wouldn’t that be great? I could finally be useful!”

Pablo frowned before a sad smile came to his face. His brother was a dreamer. That was for sure, but Valerie couldn’t see how important he was to his littermate. They’d been in Zone 0 for as long as he could remember. Since they were mere kits. The two were always given food and drink every day. They never questioned it and thanked unknown forces that they could eat. It wasn’t until they met a man and woman who claimed to create the zones. The two cats had been given the ability to speak and comprehend human language.  
As they grew more and more, they were visited more and more by the two humans. They’re names were Micheal and Eloha. Soon, they met two more men. A heavy-set and tall man named Enoch and a kind man of red skin, muscle and bones names Dedan. Once they’d grown more, they met Japhet. A large fiery phoenix with hooves. They bird seemed to have the ability to shrink into a tiny yellow bird and back once more. During this time, the brothers were joined at the hip, tails entwined with one another as to not lose each other.  
When they first traveled to ‘The Room’, it was pretty jarring. The amount of others there to talk and discuss things was nerve wracking for the two. They met three others; Naomi, Zilpah, and Gad. Naomi was a cow-like bipedal creature wrapped in fabrics that dragged across the floor. Gad was a slim and tall man with long fingers and ‘X’s for eyes. Zilpah was toad-like in stature and movement, wearing a cloak. It took Pablo a minute or two to realize he was there for a reason, but his brother wasn’t given such a blessing. Becoming a guardian was something Pablo really didn’t want, but it’s what he was given.  
Three months went by, and here the two were. Watching the sky and talking to one another.

“You are very useful, dear Valerie.” Pablo commented. “Why, without you, I’d be very much a lonely tom.” 

Valerie looked to his older brother in shock and surprise. “Surely you wouldn’t be, dear brother! You have so many friends in other zones! You would surely visit them daily as you do now.”

“Having friendship is unlike that of kinship.” The yellow-eyed cat explained. “Who would I talk to during the night? Or when I wake up? I couldn’t talk to others about things I do with you. Who would be there during our grooming time?”

The tom nudged his head against the other with a rumbling purr. “You are my greatest blessing, dear brother. When the world is crumbling around us, we’ll always have each other. Remember that.”

Valerie’s lips slowly curled into a small smile. “Thank you, Pablo…”


End file.
